


I know, thank you

by ginpapann



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, angst - ish, pwp - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: Niles thinks too much.





	I know, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> The fic refers to "Like water" and is sort of a continuation. still no actual plot though, just smut and feels and niles feeling things haha

Niles is a fool.

A happy fool, if anything.

His time with Lord Kamui was something he didn't question as much as he should have but who was Niles to complain when it meant moments like this, where Kamui is lax and pliant, curled against his side. His fingernails tracing shapes into his ribs and keeping Niles awake and aware.

Kamui nuzzles into his shoulder, a warm sleepy presence that Niles has to wonder about because it wasn't long ago that Kamui had him on his knees and elbows, begging into the pillow while Kamui fingered him into a third orgasm. This young man, a foot smaller than him that smelled like herbal tea and old books.

Niles feels something hot stir in his gut, prompting him into shuffling around until he's facing Kamui and cupping his cheek while he looks back at Niles with open curiosity and a smile that is swiftly covered by Niles' lips on his own.

Kissing was always too easy for either of them to get swept into. Whatever this was between them remained a mystery to Niles who decides it was better not to dwell on it and instead he was going to enjoy Kamui pressing himself nice and close against his body and pouring so much into kissing Niles like he starved for it.

They part with a few lingering pecks from Kamui, nudging his nose gently against Niles' and peering at him with a sated gaze.

"What was that for?" Kamui asks with a languid smile lifting at his lips.

Niles smooths a thumb on the curve of his bottom lip, loving the way Kamui responds with a delicious roll of his hips against Niles' hip before parting his lips, maintaining eye contact while he slowly slides his lips down his thumb, sucking softly. Niles wants to throw the man down, straddle his chest and replace that thumb with his cock instead. The thing that made it even better was the that Kamui would probably let him. Suck him all the way down to base and hold him there, working him with his throat while he stared back at Niles, encouraging him.

He bites into his bottom lip, single eye glazed over with renewed passion and desire for the young Lord who hums around his thumb suggestively, letting Niles feel how hard he was already.

"You're too much, milord." Niles grins, pulling his thumb out to kiss Kamui once more.

"Is that so?" Kamui responds against his mouth, curling over Niles as if he were to devour him while he slides both hands over Niles' face, fingers creeping past his hairline. "Not too much for you to handle, I hope?"

Niles' laughter comes out breathy as Kamui starts a warm path with his lips and tongue down his throat, Niles' hand coming up to tangle in Kamui's soft hair.

"You know me, I'm adaptable."

\--

Watching Kamui go about his business was always so fascinating. 

He moved about in a sort of unpracticed grace that was oddly natural for a young man raised in a tower for most of his life. There were times where he displayed the professionality of a commander, he smiled and nodded to soldiers and workers who saluted him as he walked past, his shoulder straight and his posture immaculate. Other times he'd be caught entertaining his sisters with impromptu tea parties out in the gardens, sometimes underneath the large shade cast by his private quarters while wearing pink ribbons in his hair and laughing until he had tears in his eyes.

Then there were the times where Niles would catch himself spending hours watching him spar with either Silas or one of his brothers. A fierce, competitive glint in his eye and a sharp toothed grin on his face while he pushed back sweaty strands of silver hair out of his face.

Kamui had this ability to pull in those around him. Something valued as their leader. Yet he was so humble and kind that sometimes it was easy to forget the ferocity that lay within that slight frame.

A ferocity in the form of his dragon blood and the way he treated Niles in the bedroom.

Kamui is all scratching nails and fangs, grazing and biting into Niles' skin like he wants to claim every inch of him and speaking truthfully - Niles would have gladly let him without complaint. He would treat Niles like some sort of plaything. Something to toss around and prod at whenever he so pleased. Niles was no stranger to the sort of treatment yet there were times where he wondered if pushing the young man down on his back and fitting himself between his soft thighs would be crossing the line.

They spend the evenings together whenever Kamui has the time to spare but Niles is just happy to be remembered. He can see the way some of the soldiers watch him when he ambles up the stairs to Kamui's quarters. He wants to turn and flash them all a haughty wink or a wave but he knows better than to fan the flames of wretched gossip especially when it involved their commander.

So he ignores them, for now.

Right now, he has much more pressing matters to attend to.

Namely, Kamui lounging on his stomach over the sheets, dressed down in a simple night shirt and his leggings with a heavy tome splayed in-front of him. He seems completely engrossed in whatever he’s reading but Niles knows that if he touches him just right on the small of his back, Kamui will keen and hum exactly like he’s doing now.

“Hello.” Kamui smiles at him over his shoulder, replacing his bookmark in-between the pages and pushing the tome aside.

Niles feels something thrum in his chest, something warm and fluttery that reaches all the way to his fingertips.

He wants. He wants him so much.

“Good evening, milord.”

Kamui is the one to roll on his back and lean up for a kiss. His lips are warm and inviting against Niles’, while his hands are cold and thrilling as they brush against his cheeks and neck. The press of his hand against his nape gives way to Kamui maneuvering the kiss completely and Niles is all too happy to give him control if it meant feeling the way Kamui’s canines teased his bottom lip, sucking softly and soothing the sting with his tongue afterwards.

When they pull away, Kamui is grinning and Niles can’t help but grin back, his smile terribly infectious.

“Amused by something, milord?”

Kamui chuckles breathily and shakes his head slightly. “I just remembered that time in the library, when you bit me.”

Niles feels something akin to embarrassment touch at his cheeks.

Right, he had done that, hadn’t he? Back when his first impression of Kamui was the complete opposite of what he knows about him now.

Kamui wraps his arms around Niles’ shoulders, pulling him further onto the bed as he settles comfortable on his back.

“If I had known you were the type to bite back I would have changed my approach.”

“You’re not exactly known for being subtle, though I’m curious by how.” Kamui laughs again before the quiet settles around them and his voice lowers. “I meant what I said that time though. I trust you, Niles.”

“Of course. We are comrades after all.” It was something Niles had come to understand since then and since he’s become a part of this army. Everyone was so different, so true to themselves that Niles was surprised to build the friendships he had right now. What was especially surprising was how well he got along with some of the Hoshidan troops he fought with. Subaki was a strange man, no doubt, and so unlike anyone he’s met before but he trusted that man to have his back even if he wasn’t expecting it.

The way Kamui sweeps his knuckles against Niles’ cheek sparks something different inside him however, and a part of him is terrified to find out exactly what as Kamui fixes him with a soft look.

“I believe we are more than just comrades now, especially with what I’ve let you do to me.”

Niles can’t help but laugh, something hot and painful striking his chest when he does so. “Is that so? You believe us to be, what? Partners? Lovers? Or something to that effect?”

“Or something.” Kamui sighs, his fingers sliding to slowly start undoing the clasp of Niles’ cloak. “I used to think my siblings were the ones who knew me best, albeit not all of them, but you – I’ve shown you so much and you’re still here. You come back even after seeing parts of me that nobody else, not even my retainers have seen.”

Niles helps him with his over shirt next, feeling much more comfortable after kicking off his boots and joining Kamui completely on the bed.

“You mean the parts that hold me face down and fuck me into a senseless mess?” Niles murmurs right by his ear. He feels the young prince shiver nicely against him, his fingers now working under the hem of his shirt.

“I’m not always a nice person.” Kamui admits in a whisper. He’s breathing a deeper now, his desire showing in the way he can’t stop touching Niles’ skin under his shirt, slowly moving up from his stomach to gently teasing a nipple. “I can’t be. When you told me the hardships you experienced in your childhood and before becoming Leo’s retainer, I couldn’t help but be enthralled by how much you have achieved despite it all.”

Niles breathes softly into his ear, a low grunt escaping from his lips when Kamui starts to pinch and roll a nipple between his fingers as one of his clothed legs slide up in-between Niles’ thighs.

“I spent most of childhood locked in a tower without knowing why. Of course I was resentful. I think Xander understood that better than the others. He knew this entire time after all that we were never related by blood and I had been stolen all along.

“I think I always did know but I played along. I enjoyed their company. I made the most of what I could with the people around me and learned to be better than my hatred for my situation. Even if I couldn’t leave, I found love and trust in those who looked after me.”

A quiet gasp is the next to touch Kamui’s ear as Niles gives in to the desire to roll his hips against Kamui’s raised knee. Even with Kamui pouring his heart out and admitting things Niles had never known before, his body remains honest in their reactions to Kamui’s touch and that terrifies Niles as he realizes just how badly he wants this, wants him.

Kamui turns his head slightly, just enough for his lips to touch the side of Nile’s face. His fingernails scrape over his chest, his thumb rough in the way he rubs against his peaked nipple.

“It’s easy to feel what I want to feel when I’m with you, Niles.”

It strikes Niles deeper than it really should and he’s so distraught by Kamui’s words that he doesn’t have time to properly react when Kamui grips him by the shoulders and flips Niles onto his back, straddling his hips and pressing his ass down against the swell of his erection.

“Milord…” Niles can only reach for him at this point. His heart is pounding at the way Kamui looks at him like he’s the only thing that matters, like Niles was being rewarded for all the hardship he went through. 

Kamui starts a slow, torturous rhythm with his hips while he resumes to slide both hands up underneath his undershirt shirt and grope his chest some more.

“You’re so much bigger than me and yet all this time you let me take you. Why is that?”

“It’s,” Niles gasps, pushing his hips up against Kamui. “I assumed that was how you wanted me.”

Kamui smiles at him fondly, stray strands of hair fall over his eyes like the moon against fire. “I’ll want you, regardless.”

That does it. Niles’ chest feels so full and his desire goes unchecked as he reaches out for Kamui to pull him into a deep kiss that he hopes translates everything that’s in his heart right now. He wants him so badly, wants to make him feel so good that he feels it for days – feels the ache inside him while he runs training drills and sit through war councils.

Niles wants to fuck him so good that it hurts.

The first step is stripping themselves of all their clothes, the next is locating the oil by Kamui’s bed and Kamui trapping him in a breathtaking kiss while he fucks back on Niles’ fingers and one of his own. By the time Kamui is ready, they’re both already so out of breath and panting against each other as Kamui sinks down onto the thick length of Niles’ cock.

He’s still tight but he’s also so very hot and wet that Niles can’t help himself as he thrusts all the way up to the hilt in one go, pulling a whimper from Kamui.

“Niles, Niles…” Kamui sounds like he’s going to cry any second as he immediately starts a punishing pace, riding Niles like a starved man.

“Shh, slow down, milord.” He reaches down to cup his bottom, lifting him slightly. All it achieves is a ragged groan as Kamui sits up on his knees, planting both hands behind himself on Niles’ thighs and rolling his hips oh-so deliciously.

Something hot and wild builds within Niles, watching this young lord, so full of power and ferocity bouncing on top of him like his life depended on it sent something unbearable stirring in his gut. The very same sensation has Niles desperately reaching to touch all over Kamui, to drink in the feel of his hot skin against his palms and to record every little reaction for next time.

Next time, Niles thinks with a wolfish grin curling over his lips.

Kamui curls over him suddenly, his whole body shuddering as he spends all over Niles’ stomach and a new kind of thrill shoots up Niles’ spine when he realizes that neither of them was even touching Kamui’s cock.

Niles bucks his hips and relishes in the stuttering gasp that falls from Kamui’s lips as he hums a satisfied note in his prince’s pointed ear.

“Very good, milord.” Niles kisses his sweaty temple, gathering Kamui close while he continues to lazily thrust into his sensitive ass.

Kamui makes a noise against his neck, something akin to a whine of protest as he wriggles against Niles’ body.

“Hm? What’s that? Too much?” Niles can’t help it if his tone comes out a little more mischievous. He held out on teasing the young prince for as long he could and he wasn’t about to sleep on it now, not when Kamui is practically melting against him, squirming on his chest with ass still clenching around him.

“What of me, milord? Will you leave such a trusted comrade in agony?” Niles noses into the side of his face, taking in the clean scent of his sweat and whatever it was that smelled so sweet on Kamui. Niles makes a half-hearted thrust up as if to accentuate his point and Kamui’s mouth drops open with strangled groan escaping him, too weak from his orgasm but still willing to respond if that small roll of his hips against Niles is anything to go by.

“Look at you.” Niles almost whispers as he starts a slow pace of his hips. “How are you okay with this?” Niles leans down to hide his face in the crook of his neck. His cheeks burn and his heart was racing a mile a minute. It was like the fact that Kamui allowed him to do and get away with so many things were crashing down on him now and Niles had no idea how to react to being so spoiled.

“You give me too much, milord. I-“

“Don’t.” Kamui cuts him off sharply. Niles lifts his head only to be forced upward by Kamui’s hands on his face, pulling him close enough to press their foreheads together. Kamui’s eyes are darker up close, pools of ruby red that reflect Niles’ internal agony. His foolish internal agony.

Pleasure shoots up his spine when Kamui tightens his thighs around Niles’ hips, dragging him in as close as he can. His expression softens, his eyes dropping to look longingly at Niles’ sleek mouth and leaning in to claim it the very next second.

The kiss is different this time. Softer, slower – like Kamui loves him and by the gods how ridiculous is that. Except Niles knows in the back of his mind that’s what he hopes for because falling for this prince, this descendant of dragons, the commander, Kamui, had been so incredibly easy.

Niles loses himself in the moment, reaching down to grip Kamui’s soft thighs and pull him forward, grinding his cock deep inside him, carving his shape into Kamui while he moans against his mouth. He almost whines when Kamui breaks away, their lips remain close, brushing every now and then as Kamui pants hotly.

“Just… fuck me, Niles.” Kamui rolls his hips, whispering near his lips. “Please, I want you… so much.”

\--

Kamui can’t keep his hands off him, drawing shapes into Niles’ skin. They’re lying together on his bed, sweat and come cooling on their bodies, neither of them too bothered by it. The candle in the corner is starting to lose its light, bathing the room in a soft orange glow that threatens darkness.

Niles hopes the moon is still visible from the window to his right, if only to have it as a companion before he finally has enough courage to open his mouth and break the silence.

“I love you, milord.”

A beat of thick silence, followed by one that starts to break at Niles’ heart when Kamui says nothing.

The candle goes out, the room goes dark, moonlight streaking through the window and painting Kamui’s pale skin a wonderful silver.

“I know, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: ginpapann


End file.
